1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration damper device, and, more particularly, to a vibration damper for a chain saw which is interposed between a vibration source and a vibration receiver as well as a method for connecting them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional vibration dampers of the above mentioned type, a damper of elastic material such as rubber and elastomer is inserted between a vibration source and a vibration receiver in order to connect them. In that case, the connection means is, for example, such that washers are incorporated at both ends of a damper and both the vibration source and the vibration receiver are respectively connected with the damper by respective bolts projected fixedly from said washers. In the case of a chain saw, for example, because the main casing which contains a fixedly attached engine as a vibration source is connected by an intermediate damper with each end of the handle as a vibration receiver, the connections which are adapted to be handled from the outside are undesirable on account of their bad appearance. A cover etc. for concealing such connections is thereby required.